


Nothing Personal

by HMSquared



Series: The Memoirs of Elliott Witt [13]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Background Slash, Canon Related, Crying, F/M, First Meetings, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Realization, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27248206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: Mirage thought his lunches with Rampart made up for everything. Turns out, it all cuts deeper.
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Rampart | Ramya Parekh
Series: The Memoirs of Elliott Witt [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879465
Kudos: 10





	Nothing Personal

**Author's Note:**

> I...am super excited about Season 7, even more than I was about Season 6. Olympus is gorgeous, the trailer was amazing, and I'm actually in love with Horizon.
> 
> Rampart winking at Mirage felt like a call-back to Season 3. So I wrote this.
> 
> Enjoy!

“And how’s your food, milady?” Mirage joked, wiping his mouth with a napkin. Rampart nodded as she chewed.

“This is some of the best bloody lunch I’ve ever had.” He nodded, staring at her nose. There was a scar across the bridge from surgery. Mirage felt so guilty, he couldn’t even put it into words.

“Excited about the launch?”

“Of course.” Rampart set down her fork and stood up. “Well come on, you yank! There’s no time to waste!”

As they headed outside, Mirage heard Crypto chuckle under his breath.

They missed the rocket launch and hitched a ride with Pathfinder. The ship got ripped open, sending them crashing into the dirt. When Mirage came to, Crypto was nowhere to be found (not that he realized it yet).

“Mirage!” Pathfinder’s voice. A creamsicle hover car stopped two inches from his feet. Standing up, Mirage was greeted by the robot with a wave. Then a red-haired woman climbed out of the driver’s seat.

“What year?” She was talking to the drone on her back. The trickster grinned, thinking of Crypto. “Not very light on his feet, huh?” Her accent was Scottish.

“Where’s Rampart?” Mirage asked, looking at Pathfinder. “She’s going to kill me if I don’t find her in one piece.”

“Don’t worry, lad,” the woman said. “I’m sure your friend is alright.” She flashed him a kind, calming smile. Mirage nodded.

They got thrown back into combat after that. Mirage hung on to the car for dear life, shooting at anything that moved.

He heard a whirring sound above his head and looked up. Rampart was standing on a nearby rooftop, Sentinel in hand.

“Rampart!” Mirage shouted. He saw her pull a cord and point the gun at his head. He blanched.

“Nothing personal.” Rampart winked. Realization hit Mirage a second before the bullet impacted the car.

They survived and were even named Apex Champions. The red-haired woman pulled a leaf from the band of Mirage’s goggles, waved to him and Pathfinder, then skipped off to God knows where.

“That was fun, friends.” Pathfinder turned to see Mirage walking away. “Where are you going, Mirage?”

“I need to find Rampart.” There was an audible lump in his throat.

He saw her standing under one of the pink trees, brushing dirt off her face. Slipping his hands into his pockets, Mirage swallowed.

“Ramya.” She looked up at her name.

“Witt! Glad to see you made it out in one piece.”

“Can we talk?” His tone was serious. Rampart’s face fell.

“Sure. What’s on your mind?” Mirage swallowed again, trying to think. He was tired of being subtle.

“Do you have a crush on me?” Her face twitched just the slightest amount. Then Rampart nodded.

“I was gonna tell you, I just…” Her eyes welled up with tears; Mirage watched his friend wipe one away. “I had no idea how to, mate.” Rampart shook her head. “I am so, so sorry.”

“Hey, don’t do that.” He wanted to hug her but didn’t. “What you feel isn’t your fault. Honestly, I’m just glad you don’t hate me.”

“You thought I hated you?” Rampart’s voice was unusually small, timid. “Witt, I could never hate you. The Crypto thing...I triggered you. That was my fault.”

“And I shouldn’t have punched you. So if anything, I should be apologizing for that.” She nodded. They stood there, awkwardly staring in silence.

Silence…

Mirage’s eyes bugged out of his skull. Rampart saw.

“What?”

“I...have something else I need to take care of.” He started to turn, then stopped. “If you ever need anything, just let me know.”

Rampart nodded, a single tear sliding down her cheek. She watched Mirage walk away, muttering to himself.


End file.
